In recent years, large cylindrical hay bales of several feet in diameter and weighing hundreds of pounds have become highly popular among farmers and ranchers. Due to the size and weight of the bales, they are difficult if not impossible to handle manually or with conventional equipment: consequently, various types of specialized hay handling devices have been proposed for carrying the large bales. However, these units have been less than satisfactory in a number of respects, most notably in their inability to handle the large bales in a safe manner. Equipment which requires a workman to assist in loading or unloading of the bale is generally undesirable in that the workman is exposed to the possibility of serious injury due to the bale falling on him. Personal injury and equipment damage can also result if the bale is maintained in an unstable position during transport.
Existing hay carriers are further characterized by undue cost and complexity and by reliability problems. For example, units such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,726 to Martin require a hydraulic cylinder which must be actuated to effect loading and unloading of the bale. The cost of the cylinder and the need for related equipment such as hydraulic lines and controls adds significantly to the cost and complexity of the device and also increases the maintenance requirements. In addition, if the cylinder is operated improperly or in an untimely manner, the bale will not be loaded and unloaded in the intended fashion.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide hay carrying apparatus which operates to safely load, transport and unload large cylindrical hay bales. The improved safety of the unit results primarily from the fact that it is normally completely operated from the driver's seat of a tractor. Consequently, workers are not subjected to the possibility of having the bale fall on them.
Another object of the invention is to provide hay carrying apparatus which can be attached to a standard three point tractor hitch and which does not require hydraulic cylinders or other complex power elements.
A further object of the invention is to provide hay carrying apparatus of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and which is reliable in operation.
An additional object of the invention is to provide hay carrying apparatus which is capable of unloading the bale in a precise location in a stackyard or other area having only limited space available.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.